Forgiveness
by RU771AN
Summary: The story of Blue tail,how he was recruited in a kill team to murder Celestia. However he doesnt,she forgives him and they become friends,however the princess wants Blue tail to retrace his steps,up, around and below Canterlot...problem is,he kind of likes her.And then the canterlot wedding springs up and hes left behind,can he bring Celestia back to life...at a cost?,maybe xO.C.
1. Mountain

Hello this is RU771AN with another MLP story,"Forgivess",anyway since there are not many stories focusing on awesome Celestia is,I thought I would do one myself for once. This is first person. **Bold** for important information and _Italics_ for first person thoughts or other important information.  
Hopefully my spelling and grammer wont make too much of a bad point,Im doing my best with no spell check or a Beta due to a bug. I hope you can enjoy!.

* * *

**Canterlot-royal tower. Present day:Blue tail+Princess Celestia.**  
"So take me through how you managed to break into my tower again Blue tail?".Celestia asked me as we walked through the towers lower sections, see about two years ago I was part of kill team to murder Celesita,we had broken through spells,guards and everything until only I and my commander was alive.  
But I didnt want to murder someone as beautiful as the princess,so I called it off and killed the commander. Celestia in her best interests decided to forgive me.

And here I am,one of her closest friends. "Shall we start from the beggining princess?".I asked,confident that she would say yes,she looked at me brightly as if this was a adventure for her._Afterall I cant blame her,stuck in Canterlot all this time,must be a fresh break to get out._  
"Yes,yes we shall!".Celestia answered back."Are you sure,how we got in and what we did was not nice,you may ruin your gorgeous coat".I flattered her,hoping to worm my way into the princesses affections.

"Im a unicorn my friend,and unlike a subject of mine called Rarity,I can stand dirt".She laughed,her body stance positve and to change my own legs to such a stance after my legs were heavily damaged was a mean task. I managed to do it and soon we were walking out of the Royal tower towards where my quest first began.  
Infact to a casual observer we looked like a good couple,chatting away happily.

In the end we reached the edge of the shield that protected the sheer rock facing that was in front of massive mountain reminded me of how we even managed to get down.  
Pointing at the tallest mountain above Canterlot.I told the princess."On the top of that mountain,is where it all began".  
And so I told my story.

* * *

**Two years ago-Canterlot border-Kill team echo:Blue tail.**  
"Alright ponies listen up!".After travelling for four days to get here on hoof we were finally ready to begin,the moutain top my kill team were standing on was overlooking Canterlot,we couldnt get in by force because it would be too risky,but as always my commander knew what to do.

I looked down at the sheer drop,we would have to rapple down and subdue the guards before breaking in.  
At a signal we grabbed onto our rapples and began the three thousand feet descent,since it was daylight we couldnt rapple down because we would be seen,however we could still procceed slowly down the mountain like we were trying to get down as rock climbers.  
"Teams,report".The commander with his earpiece asked us all if we were ready to begin the mission,I was sweating..nervous that I could collect my bounty and get out alive.  
One by one,each one of the 20pony squad reported in before it was my turn. "Blue tail,ready to go".  
My name infact came from my tail,which was bright blue...infact that was my only feature. Im not a Earth Pony,Pegasus or a Unicorn.I was kicked out early by my family and friends for that reason._Damm them all,all I need is money._As I thought,my only interest in life was money.

Realising that the team had already rappeled down,I quickly got a move on._Dont look down,dont look down...I looked down...Fuck._I looked down and the hesitation almost caused my to come off balance and fall I quickly managed to save myself. Soon I had caught up,soon we would be in Canterlot.

Ready to kill a princess.


	2. Trainstation

Well if anyones curious about if this is OCxCelestia story then I seriously havent figured that one out yet,sorry.

Anyway each chapter will be usually picking up from where the previous one did.

* * *

**Canterlot southern border post:Princess Celestia+Blue tail.**

Since it was getting darker I had suggested that we should continue the next day,however once Celestia was curious she wouldnt stop until we got to the end of my trail.  
"So how did you get down?".Her pretty face turned and she asked me a direct question,I blushed slightly.  
"By rappeling down with hooks,we landed next to a guard box,however we suffered our first casualty when Lightening spear fell off his rapple and...died".I answered the question,still slightly red in the face.

"Hmmm,lets go to where you travelled next",she ignored my red face and smiled instead...making me even redder."Very well,that guard post is where the fight to get to the tower began".I pointed at a occupied guard box with a snoozing Earth pony in it.  
Celestia,looked at me again...she was gorgeous,prettiest mare I have ever seen."Well lets here it Blue tail,I like this story so far".She nuged me on. But this wasnt a story,this was a plot to kill her and she didnt even seem bothered.

* * *

**Canterlot souther border:Blue tail two years ago.**  
Lightening had fallen to his death and attracted the attention of the guards when his explosive backpack went off.

"Requesting reinforcements we AGGGGHHH".The guard calling for help was subded by the commander. Infact we only had a few minutes before a train came along and opened the shield.  
"Kill team,get into position beside the tracks".A radio call came out and we all got into position. To pass the time I opened the rucksack on my back and searched for the picture of the pony we were going to kill._Havent even wondered who we are going to kill._

I found the document in no time,it was Princess Celestia of Equestria. "So Celestia eh?".I said to myself,you see I was bought up in a different nation called Aremia which was home to just ponies and thier pets,no manner of magical creatues that Equestria had.  
I looked at her dossier and then her picture,she was beautiful,wonderful wings,amazing eyes and a amazing had everything that I didnt.I was born a non pony,neither a Pegasus nor a Unicorn and not even a Earth short this was the only job that I could do-assination.

The train came and we lept on board,our stubby postures and self made images made us all look like of the 19 ponies that tried to board,one fell off and was dragged down underneath the tracks.  
"Hey did you hear about the wedding tommorow?".A young filly asked me._So a wedding eh?,this is perfect cover._I put my ear piece on."Commander,there is royal wedding tommorow,perfect cover".

"Da,perfect cover".Soon we reached the Canterlot railway station,heavily guarded and full with Ponies and one we got off the train and met up in the centre of the station.  
"Where swordslayer?".One of the Kill team asked.  
"Dead,he got dragged under the tracks,messy death".Another one commentated.  
Although we were a squad,or a of us really knew each other team had come from accross the world,some were even Native to everypony here was in it for the money...well except the commander and a few liked killing.

" Squad Echo to rooftops,Squad Zulu to the streets and cause confusion,squad Bravo shall enter the wedding as guests and my squad will go down in the dunguons to come out on top,we meet at 7:30AM tommorow at the Royal fortress ponies,dont be late!".The commander ordered us all to different parts of was just me him and a few others in his own squad.

* * *

**Present time,Canterlot Trainstation:Celestia+Blue tail.**  
"Is that why you started having Doubts Blue tail?".Celestia asked me openly after I told her the next part of my quest.  
"Yes Celestia,I started having Doubts".I answered,after a few hours of walking around my legs were beggining to get tired and she saw me slowing down.  
"Is that where you got your wound?,down in the dungouns?".Celestia,asked concerned that I was in pain.  
"Yes,we shall go there next,is there a wedding this week?".I asked,assuming that the decorations around was a royal wedding,like the one two years ago.  
"Indeed it is,you still have a sharp eye Blue tail!".The princess complimented me and I felt better on the inside,only she could make me feel like that.

But if it was a wedding or a happy occassion,why were there loads of little bug things around Canterlot?.

* * *

AN.  
Can anyone guess whos wedding it is?


	3. Wounded

Well chapter three,I like making this,even though theres spelling errors and stuff.

* * *

**Canterlot Dungeons:Celestia+Blue tail.  
**  
We were in the bottom of the capital now,where the treasonous ponies etc,would have been kept. Celestia seemed excited about this on the other hand,me was not so well.I was feeling tired and my wounds had put a end to my psyhical fitness,I was regulated to walking slowly and being at Celestias side most of time,even Twilight sparkle,her favourite student wasnt as close to the princess as I would.

Despite this,I would never be as big as Celestia...she was quite large for a mare,then again she was immortal my life on the otherhand was short and current age is around 27,the normal age for a stallion at this time peroid.

"Hurry up,I want to get to the wedding!".Celestias eager voice spoke out a few metres away,but for a pony like me with wounds,it seemed like a mile. My joints and limbs were hurting so badly it was painful to trot and walk around,but despite this I didnt fall down or make a pained noise.  
"Are you feeling alright?".Her compassinate voice was beside me and she held me under one of her wings."I am fine Celestia,just tired...".I betrayed my composure and weezed it out. But no matter how excited about things Celestia could be,and she was pretty happy at this point,she would never leave me behind.

"Can we change the subject?".I asked,sudden energy flowing through my limbs and I felt as fit as I did before I was wounded.  
"Someone eager!".Celestia joked,galloping to catch up with me,smiles on her face._Yes...yes I am._

"Anyway,when we reached the dungeons,it became a race to the finish line as the creatures in these parts didnt want us here,this is also where I got wounded".I pointed to a cave and then to my legs,all four was heavily scarred and cut through.

* * *

**2Years ago-Canterlot Dungeons:Blue tail.  
**  
I watched in horror as two of the squad were killed in a ses pit.  
"Leave them,we have a job to do".The commander coldly said behind me,he lead on while I around I couldnt see much and the Unicorns magic horn was the only thing that allowed us too see._Wait theres only me and him,have we lost FOUR ponies like that?._

The air around me began to grow cold and my blue tail began to freeze over,a sign of danger, it was sub zero temperature,the tail felt like it was going to fall off.

I stopped to think about something...was the money worth it for killing Celestia?...I was having grave doubts about this mission.

_Shit somethings behind me._  
I turned round and looked straight in the eyes of a giant skorpian,the commander had already gone and his light was fading.I was alone,right next to certain death.

Suddenly it was no longer there,I turned my head around and saw nothing...until I realised that my legs were numb._Shit dont tell me..._  
I looked down to find that my lower half was bleeding heavily,the hoofs were split and my muscled legs were just no longer any colour expect a dark red,the scorpian appeared again and I realised that it was going to kill me._Maybe if I can get one of its legs to retract back into its shell._

It howeled a defaning roar and flew at me,I reacted by jumping and ignoring the immense pain. Since scorpains couldnt look up,it didnt know what I was doing on top of it until I reached over and snapped one of its bloated creatures response was to hurl itself blindly at a nearby wall,it may have been intelligent to see in the dark,but it wasnt intelligent enough to figure out that the "wall"it crashed into was my way out.

"Thanks!".I patted its head before jumping off and walking off for the entrace,quickly becuase this place gave me the creeps.

* * *

**Canterlot main street:Blue tail.**  
In the end I linked up with the other ponies,but our cover had been blown becuase only five of us remained,out of 20. And we were close enough to the tower to be able to sniff it. But the royal guard charging at us was a detterent to sniffing that tower.  
"Run!".I shouted,running away as fast as my still bleeding hooves could carry me.

A pegasus guard flew infront of my,his spear aimed right at my head,I ducked with enough time to spare so that he overshot and destroyed a market stand,promting hundreads of citizens to gallop everywhere like headless chickens. _Why am I even doing this?,what made me accept?._

Another pair of guards,this time Earth types with heavy sabres charged at me,this time I ran back at them. When we got within fighting distance I struck first,using my reactions of over 15years of fighting bloody brawls to guide me. I kicked at the first guards head,stunning him and then headbutting the second one.

But for everypony that I took down,there were always more.  
"Blue tail,in here!".One of the killteam that had gotten inside the towers entrance shouted to me before a beam fired by a Unicorn destroyed him. Using a rope between two buildings I hung onto the rope and used to go faster,soon I was inside the tower with just four ponies left...


	4. Sleepy times

Yeah I think I might have spelt Skorpian wrong,anyway review please!.

* * *

**Canterlot tower:Celestia+Blue tail.**

I was tired,very tired...so very tired. A day of walking around with the princesses had put a strain on me.I wouldnt recover from this.  
At least she was happy,the wedding between two ponies was beggining tommorow,and I was going to be at Celestias side like always.

"So thats that,you got up to the tower and we know how it went from there".She turned around to me and smiled nervously,I didnt need to tell her how it went.  
"Whos the wedding for tommorow anyway?".I asked,changing the mood of the convosation since it was starting to get dark and Luna was up already,raising the moon.

"A captain of the Royal guard called Shining armour and a princess called "Cadence",by Twilight sparkle who was her foal to look after when she was young".Celestia answered my question as we reached the seriously high steps leading up to the I had my own tower,I was held in such high esteem...but it was going to be at least ten minutes to get up to my room,and my legs were barley holding me up at the moment.

"Blue tail,I think you need to go to bed".Celestia joked,knowing that humor always got me around...or that wonderful smile of did both,making my battered heart beat a little faster. "Yeah no kidding,goodnight Celestia...Ill be off now".I said sadly,before turning away. I didnt even manage to get halfway before I was lifted up in the air by her magic.

"Oh no you dont,Im deciding to let you stay in tommorow to rest...your sleeping in the royal tower tonight with me so I can keep a eye on you".She grinned playfully before sending me up the stairs in a magical bubble.

**Five minutes later.  
**  
So it was just me and Celestia in her bedroom,well a bed was already prepared for me...right next to hers,mine was raised on the same level so we could see each other through the night and maybe talk.  
Luna was out,doing the night or whatever she did,I setteled into my bed and let my tired limbs ache. I watched Celestia in her pajymas,I knew she was gorgeous anyway but she looked much better now.  
Turning off the lights I heard her trot to the royal bed before she clambered into her bed and looking at me,well I think she was looking at me anyway.  
I felt pretty nervous to be honest,we were usually together but sleeping?.It was a whole different matter.

"Celestia?".I asked nervously,unsure if she was sleeping or not. "Call me Tia,its what Luna calls me".She responded before making a small light with her horn and we were both shocked as we looked into each others eyes.  
"So the wedding tommorow,what am I wearing?".Smiling softly I asked her. In response her happy face faded slight and she became deep in thought.  
"Well Im sorry,but I think I have worn you out today,your not supposed to be out with those wounds and a ENTIRE day up on your hoofs tommorow might really hurt my Blue tail".She asnwered in a soft tone that almost sent me to sleep.

"What?,Im fine...Tia,I wouldnt miss the wedding and seeing all your friends there for the world!".I said back quickly,annoyed that she would leave me behind.  
"You have 10seconds to go to sleep,or Ill make you...". She stopped midsentance.  
"Please,I dont like you hurt".Her final comment and the sad tone in Celestias voice made me hurt a little inside.

"Fine you win,goodnight...Tia"Defeated,I went to sleep.  
"Night,stay in tommorow,Ill post a watch outside if you need anything".Celestias tone of speech went back to normal as she drifted off to sleep.  
_Tia huh?,maybe she likes me...well hopefully,I swear that I heard a voice in the dungeouns asking for help...its pretty werid._


	5. Dreams and reality

Chapter five,going along smoothly and still no reviews yet,well one.  
Any questions about this,I am happy to answer,and well please review if you want to.

**Canterlot tower-Two years ago:Blue tail.**  
I raced up the stairs,below me angry hordes of royal guards were on my tail.I couldnt go faster and soon my legs were beginning to lag behind._Hmmm,that crate looks easy to move._And so I shoved a suspecting crate behind me,it achived the desired results when a large crash was heard from below._Watch out,crates from above!._

I could take it easy now but infact I had reached the top,sweating and exhausted I opened the door to the royal bedroom and opened my rucksack,searching for the device that could kill Celestia._Do I really want to do this?._

That question,"did I really want to kill Celestia?".Was answered when I attacked the last guards defending the princesses bedroom and walking inside I was not so suprised to see the beautiful pony pinned on the floor by the commander. Doubt set in,how would I help?.For killing Celesita I would get money and more power...but this one was eyes stared into my heart and asked me the same question."Do you want to kill me...help me".The pair of eyes seemed to say.  
"Blue tail,kill her!".My commander barked,having successfully held Celestia down,his piercing eyes of judgement also stared into me.I remained motionless and rooted to the floor,unable to make a decision. I looked at the ground...comepletly confused and worried for once.

"Well!".  
"Help!".  
I choose my decision that I wouldnt ever regret."Sorry Commander but I have made my decision...no". The reality of my voice and tone hit me and I failed to see him loose his temper,the massive unicorn attacked me,his magic breaking my legs and he had me pinned to the ground too. "Tratiorous barstard".He grunted before strangeling me._Shit,is this the end of me?._

"No,no it isnt".I answered myself and I began to find strength as I tapped into a previously never felt before energy. "What the...?".I threw the commander off me and he was thrown into a window,breaking it and going the long way down. I collasped on the floor,exhausted,shaken and confused what I had just in any other Kill team I had never hesitated to kill,but now I couldnt bring myself to,destroying my repuation and not only that.I was also heavily injured and bleeding from numerous sections.

"I suppose I must thank you".A bright light appeared in front of me,it was a smiling angel and I couldnt look directly into the light as it was painful."Look at you,Blue tail you have found your true self".The angel said,I was unable to reply to such a stunning beauty.  
"Your...beautiful".I grunted finally,finding my angel laughed,her gorgeous face smiling stright at me,I couldnt help but smile back as my heart became warm.  
"I really am grateful for your help and I would like to..."I never heard the rest as I passed out.

* * *

**Present day-Canterlot royal bedrooms:Blue tail.**  
I woke up,to sub zero temperatues...my tail became so cold that to touch it was to feel the harshest winter when I realied that Celestia was in danger.  
I looked out of the window to find the shield had gone,thousands of those bug things were prowling the streets.  
"Im not going down without a fight!".I jumped out of bed,ignored the pain and went straight into the thickest of the fighting without a care for own all what I was compared to Tia?.


	6. Bio revised

Chapter 6 here,thanks for the reviews comrades!.More dialouge and makes sense...got it!.  
Now we shall have a little bit of a background story including Blue tail bio.  
The first chapter6 that I uploaded was not done yet,I only realised the mistake when I was doing drill at the is also set during "A Canterlot wedding". The following will be a bio and a few short storys.

* * *

**Bio:Blue tail.**  
Age:27  
Born:Aremia.  
Race:None.  
Features:Same height as a normal stallion,his legs have been seriously damaged and bloodied to the point in which it is painful to walk.  
However he does really love his best friend-Princess Celestia after he refused to kill her and then ended up saving her and himself.  
Extremely good at stealth and fighting(its what his cutie mark should be if he could get one).  
He is a brownish colour pony with silver eyes and his signature blue tail which he was named after. Also knows most of the main cast but not really well,Twilight sparke and Shining armour,princess Cadence etc

Currently in a gigantic fight outisde the Canterlot main hall. :Objective:Secure the elements of harmony and save Celestia.

* * *

**1.5 years ago-Gala hall:Celestia+Blue tail+Twilight sparkle.  
**  
The grand gala was pretty boring to be honest,I was only here to meet a pony called Twilight sparke,who was very close to Celestia as she was her personal student. I was with Celestia as we greeted the various ponies coming up the stairs to say hi to the princess.  
"Here she is".Celestia commented as a purple unicorn bounded up the stairs excitedly,but stopped when she saw me there. I saw the princess urging the unicorn on and soon she joined us.

"This is my student Twilight sparke,Twilight meet my...uh..".Celestia introduced Twilight,her student to me,but she had difficutly saying what I was to her.  
"Boyfriend".Twilight interrupted,making the situation awkard and Celestia not knowing what to say,I went slightly red of course.  
"Friend".The princess grunted back.

"Are you sure?,you two would make a great couple".Twilight commented,provoking both me and the Princess to go red.

* * *

**2 years ago-Canterlot hospital.  
**_Now this is just fucking embarrasing._  
I was laying on a damm bed,hooked up to a life support machine. What was even worse that my legs were smashed and felt numb. I tried to move but the staggering amount of pain and my bodys refusal to move was just...annoying. Not only that but my reputation was ruined,I had killed my own leader and I didnt have any money left.I was broke,good as dead and yet still alive.

The white walls around me were mocking,and I realised that I was on my deathbed...in a hospital.

Thats when I began to hear several hoofstops outside a door and whispered voices.  
"Look I told you already...he could be dead Celestia!".A voice what sounded to be a docter was heard,talking to Celestia.  
"He isnt,and I need to see him doctor Whooves".That was Celestia,or the angel that was coming to see me.  
"Good god,hes hooked up to a life support machine,most likely dying and imobile...not able to speak...he is ruined for life Celestia,just let him die in peace".They were discussing about Ethunasia,a mercy killing. _Is this the end for me,but at least I wont be crippeled for life._

The door opened and the most beautiful mare I had ever seen appeared in front of me. My heart raced and I tried to move again,but it hurt so much that I was able to gasp in pain.  
"Good evening".Celestia tried to smile,but seeing me in my almost dead state was enough to put anyone off smiling.  
"Good evening Celestia,come to see me off?".I grunted painfully,knowing that I would die soon.  
She looked at me like I was crazy."Really?,do you want to die Blue tail?".She asked,confused that I wanted to end it. Infact she was also suprised,maybe this was her first time seeing death itself take hold.  
"Yes,look at me..."I managed to speak cleary.  
"Whats wrong with you?".Celestia said,sadly.  
"Im dying,my repuation and legs are ruined to the point which I cant move or get another job...Im useless...just end me".I told the truth,I was afriad to die but under the circumstances it seemed like a better choice then being hooked up a machine for the rest of my life.

"I can help Blue tail,I really can...you are a different pony now,you have saved me from death and it is now my turn to repay you".She spoke before pointing her horn at me.A purple beam stuck me and I began to move again.  
"But just remember Blue tail,I want you at my side forever".


	7. For Celestia

Now to do a wall of text in one go. This chapter is going to leave off where chapter5 went,IE the fighting bit inside Canterlot,prepare for violence and stuff!.

* * *

**"Fighting".  
ACT ONE-Canterlot city-Main street:Blue tail.**

I kicked a changeling into a wall,it exploded into nothing.A pair of them came at me,flying weird and I knocked thier heads together before doing the same to about ten more.

"How many of them are you?".I asked while smashing ones head in. "No answer?,well this may take a while...". I was perfectly capable of destroying the changelings on my own. But when one of my legs began to crack slightly,I knew that I didnt have much time before collasping.  
Althought I wanted to check on the princess,my first task was to secure the elements of harmony. All around me,Canterlot was burning and for a moment I stopped to look. My personal tower collasped under a sea of the changelings and it fell on a nearby hall,phrehaps destroying a portion of the city with it. The capital of royal guard tried to fend off the invaders but they were getting overwelmed,I would be overwelmed too if I didnt watch my step. "Damm,is this the death of Equestia?".Shouting at the wind I tried to answer myself.

Either way,I was not going down so into prehaps hundreads of changelings I kicked and punched my way through,some of the barstards I left standing were deformed and soon they died.I lost myself in the carnage...it felt like old times as over a decade of experience in fighting filled my veins ,letting me overpower the changlings and slice through them like nothing. "DIE DIE DIE DIE!".I screamed at the invaders,smashing limbs and cracking heads as I ran though the changeling army.

Infront of me,I saw and watched in horror as Twilight sparkle and her friends were carted off and sent to what seemed like the wedding hall,thats where Celestia would be. But since they couldnt recover the elements of harmony...could I?."Better give it a chance I suppose!".I decided to latch onto a nearby rope and swung myself into the chamber of where the elements would be found.

When I arrived inside the monolithic building,I found inside a armada of changelings to meet me. In response to thier massed numbers,I lent fowards and charged!. "YEARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"I screamed a old Aremian war cry and ran through the advancing changelings.  
They fell back in fear as I charged,my speed reached over 72kmh as I increased speed in order to break through the secure chamber of the elements.

* * *

**"The elements".  
ACT TWO-ELEMENTS OF HARMONY:Blue tail  
**I was now inside the most secure chamber in Equestria,I had already locked the door and nothing would get in unless it was changelings kept banging on the door...but it was useless.  
I glanced around to find the elements...nothing,until I remembered something that Celestia had said.  
"The elements always come to those with nothing in thier thoughts".So I empitied my brain of everything,even my desire to protect Celestia had to go.  
"Aha,there you are". The elements floated around me,thier bright light was almost blinding but I could take it.

I suddenly began to feel strange,like I was being created.  
Thats when I began to grow a massive pair of wings...and a metre long horn._Is this the elements?._ The elements of harmony disappeared and I felt confused for a second until it became clear. "I am the elements of harmony..."I realised up agasint the door and using the power I soon knocked it down.  
Stepping outside the chamber,the thousands of changelings outisde greeted I greeted them back with a huge rainbow beam.

And then my wings began to unfurl,I was flying...really,I was flying and sending beams of light to destroy the changeling army below me and in the was like a movie and I felt lik the hero about to rescue his princess. A beam there and hundreads would disappear under the elements,a kick there and a shockwave battered the flying fuckers.  
"I AM THE ELEMENTS YOU BARSTARDS,FEEL MY WRATH!".I shouted in diefence as I flew towards the wedding hall."Ah crap".My wings began to disappear and my horn like using the elements had its own expiration date.  
Falling through the sky I aimed myself towards a glazed window,the pain of the shattered glass was staggering but I got up to find that all my efforts had been in vain.

* * *

**"To kill a queen".  
ACT3-Wedding hall:Blue tail.**  
I soon got up to find that I already lost."Dammit,Twilight...her friends,Cadence...and her husband".I noticed them all as prisonaires,then I saw the queen of the changelings,a ugly bitch if I ever saw one. She seemed to be feeding off something.  
"OI,pick on a real warrior!".I shouted across the room,attracting everyones attention,she looked at me,stood up and made a gesture as hundreads of her minions flew out of nowhere.  
"Run Blue tail,get out here!".Twilight sparke shouted before she was hushed up. Because I was concentrating on her,the changelings got me...I too was thier prisonaire. The queen of the changelings came over,and sniffed me.  
"Ah,your love is powerful".She began to make a weird noise and I began to feel something strange painful stimulation. "What do you want you stupid bitch,when Celestia gets her she will".I definatly shouted at the queen.  
"Will what my dear?".She grinned and pointed at the dead looking Celestia on the floor,her tiria was a few feet away and it looked like she wasnt breathing either.  
"You bitch!".I screamed,feeling a massive surge of anger as my heart began to beat faster.I looked at the changling queen as she seemed to grow in power rapidly.  
"Your love for Celesita is overwelming stronger than even Shining armours...shes dead you fool and you will be too soon".She spoke and laughed.  
In respone to that I felt adrenline feeling my body.  
"Unable to save his princess,a little cripple of a pony".She mocked me while I was held up her minions a few feet away.  
"Your pathetic,you thought you could defeat MY army?,even Celestia was no match for me,you think you can achieve anything?".  
That was the last straw as I roared in anger and tossed the changelings holding me up. "You think you can kill Tia and not walk over me dead body?,well you can fuck off you straw bodied bitch!".I shouted,angry that she could do this to Celesita,angry that my princess was like and angry becuase she had pissed me off.  
"Yes I do think...wait".She began to look in horror as my muscles expanded tenfold and my skin went a deep red as I threw off the changelings and gunned for her. Her horn began to shoot beams at me,but I ignored the burning sensation."No this cant be happening,how could a "ponie"do this!".She started to get nervous,she shot out more spells that hurt even more but still I ignored her most powerful spells as I closed the distance.

"You will never,lay another hoof on Celestia!".My rage spilled out as i grabbed her and began to rip the queen put up some reistance but my overwelming anger and strenght gave my muscles the energy needed to begin cracking her bones."No no no no no no NOOOO!".The queens voice began to distort as her legs cracked under presure,her ribs broke apart next.  
"You...think...that...I...am...weak?".I beat her apart,I destroyed her wings and ripped the horn off in rage.  
"I will be back!".She tried to teleport,but I slammed her into the ground. The queens green eyes faded and she died.

Soon most of the changeling army began to disappear,the rest were slaughtered by vengeful anger faded...realising that I had really outdone myself,I began to rescue Twilight and her friends and the royal couple.

* * *

**"SACRIFCE"  
ACT FOUR.**

"Thanks...for saving me,and my friends".Twilight smiled as I freed her,and her friends."No problem,I need to check on Celestia".I replied,hoping that the princess was still alive.  
"Hes mad"I heard Twilight remark as she was re united with her brother.  
"He saved us all Twilight,please be respectful,Celestia meant alot to him".I guessed that was Shining armour,the queens body had vanished,and all thats was left was Celestia.

I made my way over,I began to limp and the eyesight in my right eye faded,thats when I started at her lifeless corpse and cried a little. Touching her mane,I began to fell empty again."Tia...wake up...please wake up".But it was to no use,my tears fell my eyes and landed on her. My heart sank to unreachable depths as I cradled her in my hoofs.  
"Get the elements of harmony".I called out to Twilight,pointing at the elements. _Was all this for nothing...?.  
_  
What are you intending to do?,Cadence knelt next to me,her voice was sad as she stared at Celesita."Im going to use the elements on myself and bring Tia back to life".I told the princess my plan.  
"Nothing can raise the dead back,surley you know that?".Shining armour who was standing behind his wife remarked.  
"I dont care,Celestia is what I have lived for,without her I am nothing...really just nothing,I am a non magicaly pony,unable to do anything...but she gave me life back".I explained,tears in my eyes.

"Got them,what do we need to?".Twilight asked,her face unreable.  
"Shoot them at me,full power"I ordered,putting back Celestias tiara on her head. The others stared in shock."Thats insane,you wont live".I heard one of them say. "Everyone has to die,even me..."I replied,closing my eyes and letting the elements of harmony attack me.

I was standing up,with Celestia in my hoofs. I stopped crying as my back went numb and my rear legs collasped onto the went my front legs,I was lying on the ground now until the final burst of energy shut down my brain cells.

The world went black as I heard Celestias voice.  
"What...whats he doing...is he...NO...NO...NOOO!,SOMEBODY HELP HIM...". With that I died,content to let Celestia live instead of me.


	8. A deal

Well heres the next one,is Blue tail dead?...yes.  
Doesnt mean he isnt somewhere else...

* * *

**Hell:Thor+Blue tail.**

I fell and fell and fell,forever it seemed until the ground was visable and I stopped quite quickly when I faceplanted the red pavement.  
"Well this is interesting...".I shouted into the depths around me,the scenry seemed to be the entrance to something majority of sounds heard was distant thunder and screaming.

"Good evening Blue tail".A mighty voice laden with authority addressed me from all around._Ok heres the plan...make a plan._ I was clueless and slighty confused to what was happening until a humainoid figure with a hammer appeared in front of me.  
"Good evening...uh".I didnt know who this mighty creature was until I took a closer look at the hammer._Good god its Thor!._  
"I mean Good evening your majesty!".I shouted nervously and bowned down to the god. He looked at me and grinned,Thor was relaxed judging by the fact that he hadnt killed me yet.

"Do you know where your here?".He asked,speaking softly so I wasnt concussed.  
"No,although this looks like the underworld,or hell to be exact".I tried to answer as well as possaible.

"Come,let us walk this off".Thor guided me over to a walkway. Thats when I saw all the members of my old unit,the people I had been contracted to kill and hundreads of others...slaving other what seemed to be a pointed sky scraper in the works.  
"These are the people who are killed,they work off thier debts in hell,then if I decide that they are good enough..they go to a better place,but you are different,out of all the people I have seen and enslaved...your case Blue tail is much more complicated".He explained,using hand movenet and pointing at different sections.

"So why am I different,is it because of Celestia?".I asked,hoping that the princess was alright.  
"Yes,you see...the reason why you are not a pony breed or have a cutie mark is because Blue tail...you have no soul,Celestia saw this and now you have infact grown a little piece of were born without one and never intened to have one instead of slaving you,I am prepared to make a deal".I was shocked at this,I never expected that this was the case why I was in Thor wanted to make a deal so what was wrong with betting?.

"What is this deal?".I asked.  
"Simple,you come back to life in Canterlot and connect your soul with Celestias,then you win...but do it by tonight or your mine forever Blue tail".Thor smiled evily,this was a game to him and I had to accept.  
"I accept,you will keep your end of the deal right?".  
"Of course,remember you have till midnight!". He smashed his hammer on the ground and the shockwave knocked me all the back to my dead body.

* * *

**Canterlot:Blue tail.**  
My vision started to become blurry,my body was aching and the pool of tears that surronded my once dead corspe had stained the floor.

"Aggghhhh!".I screamed as I was alive once again.


	9. Walk again

So Blue tail has a few hours to connect his soul with Celesita.  
Do you know what we need?.A suitable song from Foo fighters...

* * *

A million miles away  
Your signal in the distance  
To whom it may concern  
I think I lost my way  
Getting good at starting over  
Every time that I return

I'm learning to walk again  
I believe I've waited long enough  
Where do I begin?  
I'm learning to talk again  
Can't you see I've waited long enough?  
Where do I begin?

Do you remember the days  
We built these paper mountains  
And sat and watched them burn?  
I think I found my place  
Can't you feel it growing stronger?  
Little conquerors

I'm learning to walk again  
I believe I've waited long enough  
Where do I begin?  
I'm learning to talk again  
I believe I've waited long enough  
Where do I begin?

Now  
For the very first time  
Don't you pay no mind?  
Set me free again  
You keep alive a moment at a time  
But still inside a whisper to a liar  
To sacrifice but knowing to survive  
The first decline another state of mind  
I'm on my knees, I'm praying for a sign  
Forever, whenever  
I never wanna die  
I never wanna die  
I never wanna die  
I'm on my knees  
I never wanna die  
I'm dancing on my grave  
I'm running through the fire  
Forever, whatever  
I never wanna die  
I never wanna leave  
I'll never say goodbye  
Forever, whatever  
Forever, whatever

I'm learning to walk again  
I believe I've waited long enough  
Where do I begin?  
I'm learning to talk again  
Can't you see I've waited long enough?  
Where do I begin?

I'm learning to walk again  
I believe I've waited long enough  
I'm learning to talk again  
Can't you see I've waited long enough?

* * *

**Canterlot gardens:Blue tail.**

I was back from the I couldnt let anypony see or hear I would be suspected of dark magic._Ironic that it was dark magic that bought my back._I crawled through buses and vaulted walls. A squad of patrolling guards were near,but my stealthy experience allowed me to escape them in plain sight.

"I dont believe this".I stated as my eyes caught on a empty wedding carriage being towed by some fancy earth timetable stated that the royal couple would leave at midnight,as usual the carriage would arrive a few minutes I was beggining to feel the effects of being reanimated.

"Step your game up Blue tail,you can do this".I re assuered myself and countinued on my journey to see the princess.  
I was almost spotted by a horde of ponies wanting to see Shining armour and his bride reactions were fast enough to propel my body into the cover of a wall that was lightly dimmed. "Phew that was lucky".I calmed down. Then...I began to hear a song being played and then music,it was being sung by Twilight.  
"Love is in bloom,a beautiful bride,a handsome groom".Thats when the shit hit the fan,my heart started to bear faster and the fight-or-flight sense kicked in.  
"Two hearts,becoming one".I slide accross the ground and then used my agility to dash over a wall.

"A bond that cannot be undone".The song sounded like it was starting to enter its final stages,that meant I had less than a minutes to reach my stealthness to the window I ran at full speed into the main Canterlot road,my tail becoming very brightly blue.I flew past shocked ponies,and just saw the royal couple beggining to enter the carriage when I saw her.  
"Celestia!".I cried out,my heart aching to see first the crowd was shocked to see me alive,even the princess had to look a second time.  
"Blue tail,is it really you?".She started to grin,I nodded,still running.  
Then her grin became a wide smile,a huge beacon of happines as she ran back towards me. Her eyes were beauftil,the mane was gorgeous and when we met in the centre of everything...well it was the best comeback in history.

"You saved me,are you...really dead?".She asked,a little tear in her eye.  
"Im here becuase Thor let me come back,Celestia...Tia...I really". I couldnt say it,even though I felt the deal running out.

But the crowd became silent,everything became distant until it was just me and Celestia left._Is this fate._  
"I know what your going to say Blue tail...but I really...".The most beauftiful mare in the world looked at me,still smiling and then relaxed._Is she going to say no?._I began to feel nervous,if she said no then I would no longer exist.  
"I really feel that...well...I dont know what to say,you have saved me...sacrifced yourself just so I could live...and yet...".She stumbled on her own words and the world began to fade,time was really out.  
"Tia...".I said before I couldnt talk and my body began to become numb again.  
"Blue tail..."Celestia spoke,sniffing slightly as she put her face infront of mine.  
"Celestia".I grew hot again,beating the numbness.  
"I love you".She said before kissing me on the lips.


	10. Looking back

The title says it all,this is the final chapter unless anyone gives in a request for anything.

Thanks for listening,made by RU771AN with some help from coldnexusfrontline and READ.

* * *

**Looking back-One year afterwards:Blue tail.**

Well I began dating Celestia after our first kiss,although we soon accounced our relationship to the world,some ponies always thought that I wasnt her suitor.I was just a average stallion with nothing in thier eyes that could possiably attract somepony as beautiful as Tia.  
But they were wrong,it was the fact that I had done everything for Celestia,and gave my life,everything that I had for her that was so special about our love for each other.

Afterwards,we couldnt leave eachother alone,we were that close that I was present at all her meetings, sneaking in a kiss when we got bored.

About seven months after our accounced dating,we married each other. It was the happiest day of ours live as millions lined the streets,of course I didnt invite my family,they could go rot for all I cared but Celestia they finally admitted that they might have got it wrong. Leaders from every country and state came to our coronation and I can tell you that they were a bit shocked when they realised that I was the husband.

Well,the royal tower became our little sexy getaway.

But what I knew was that our souls were connected,we couldnt die really and would stay together for ever. No matter how many twists and turn me and Celestia went through we would always have eachother.

Best time of my life infact.


End file.
